The Darkest Lights Shine the Brightest
by Vayne358
Summary: The use of Conwell is a dangerous act. The mind will weaken, the body controlled. But there is always a light in the darkest of caves, the one who can stem the corruption, and save a life.
1. Friends and Foes

**Vayne: This is a first. IS X VP as the star pair. Not a lot to say, hope you enjoy, blah blah blah.**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword**

**Aisha: Void Princess**

**Chung: Iron Paladin**

**Rena: Grand Archer**

**Raven: Reckless Fist**

**Eve: Code: Battle Seraph**

* * *

The Darkest Lights Shine the Brightest

Chapter One: Friends and Foes

It was a peaceful morning in Hamel. The streets were filled with people welcoming their loved ones home from a demon invasion repelling. The young single women all screamed and cheered for one man in particular. Elsword Sieghart, the prodigy of the army. He joined at a young age, and has proven himself time and time again. He hurried through the streets, not heeding the countless women vying for his attention. He quickly put his horse in the stables, and headed through the courtyard and into the main hall. The queen and her son, as well as Elsword's best friend, waited for him.

"Welcome back Elsword. It's good to see you well." Elsword bowed.

"It's a pleasure to be home." Elsword was both glad and worried to be home. He had been feeling strange recently, and assumed it was because of his link to Conwell causing him to absorb the essence of the demons he slew.

"Might I be able to trouble you for a walk through the grounds?" The queen asked.

"It would be an honor my lady."

They walked through the hedge maze in the back of the castle. Chung and Elsword talked to each other, making the queen smiled. Elsword was growing concerned; it felt as if something was gnawing on his mind. As they left the garden, heading for the front courtyard to watch the initiates train, Chung noticed Elsword's expression.

"You alright man?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." Elsword said. They continued to the courtyard, and Chung and his mother, Delilah, sat on the bench by the fountain to watch the initiates practice. Elsword was slowly moving farther away. _Argh...my head...is clouding over._ Elsword saw his vision being encircled by darkness. Terror gripped his body, he was corrupted by the darkness of the Abyss from prolonged use of Conwell. Everyone gasped and stared at Elsword fell to his knees, holding his head in agony, and screamed in pain. His vision was gone, his eyes black. Delilah hurried over to him to see what was wrong. As she approached, Elsword glared at her, grabbed his sword, and flung his arm around as if it was broken with his sword tightly gripped, almost hitting the queen. She fell backwards, luckily unharmed. Chung pulled her away as the guards approached, and he noticed Elsword's eyes were pitch black. They cleared, and Elsword was confused. As the guards rushed him, yelling and calling him a traitor, Elsword knew he had to run. He looked at Chung, who nodded, and ran for the gates. It was difficult, but he manages to escape the city. As he hid in the forest, he cried. He had lost his home, he could never return home.

* * *

_Five years later_

* * *

Elsword scurried from the airship in silence as it pulled into the dock of Altera. He had to escape from some bounty hunters who believed if they killed him they would gain the respect of the queen. Only a month after his loss of control, he had received a letter from Chung by his faithful carrier pigeon saying Delilah forgave him for what he had done, knowing it was not his fault. Elsword quickly left Altera, not wanting to stay in the city given what he had heard of its ruler. He walked along the path as he left the city, and felt like he was being watched.

"Hmm..." Elsword scanned the area, saw nothing, and continued on. He came across a village, small but well sustained, and headed into the tavern. The barkeeper approached him instantly.

"Greetings! What can I get you?" Elsword handed him a large water skin and fifty ED.

"Can you fill this up for me? I've been traveling for a long time."

"Of course! How about a drink while you're here?" Elsword was surprised the barkeeper was so welcoming.

"Well...I guess I have time for one drink." Elsword sat down in the corner of the room, and a waitress brought him a pint. Elsword drank slowly, as when he has a beer to fast he's completely wasted. He noticed someone else in the opposite corner with a Nasod arm. _Least...I think it's Nasod. Almost looks...organic._ The man stared at him, and had several empty flagons on his table.

"Here you go! Nice and full." The barkeep came up to him and handed Elsword the skin.

"Thank you very much sir." Elsword was luckily done with his drink, and feeling quite satisfied, headed out the door. Since the barkeeper didn't stop him, he must have taken the fifty as payment. Elsword didn't want to stay on the road, as that man with the Nasod arm was on his nerves. He took off into the woods, and walked slowly and carefully. He looked up at the sky, "Man...it's a nice day today." Elsword always made sure to take in the simple pleasures of life, it helped him stay sane. He continued walking through the woods, and past a few deer grazing in a meadow. He reached the forest edge, and knelt down by the cliff. A rapid river was rushing by about twenty feet down, and the water was deep.

"Hello there." Elsword jumped, but rose slowly. He turned around to see a young woman with long white hair that was split into two long tails. Her outfit was strange, almost looked like a bathing suit apart from the two large hip decorations and her long sleeves. She was familiar, but Elsword couldn't place it.

"Hello there. What is a young lady like you doing out here?" Elsword noticed she was looking him up and down, and had two Nasod drones beside her.

"You're interesting. I like you." She said cheerily, but the happy sound made Elsword feel like he was in serious danger, "Come on, let's play!" With that, the woman pointed at Elsword, and he narrowly rolled out of the way as an electrical laser shot out. He got to his feet, swords drawn.

"What are you doing?!"

"You'll make a wonderful trophy! I have to add you to my collection!" The woman grinned, and her drones flew towards him. He repelled one, but the other managed to hit him hard in the back of the head, knocking him towards her as she lifted slightly into the air. Elsword was on his back looking directly at her when she emitted a bright light, blinding him. Elsword couldn't see, but he quickly felt the woman roughly grab his wrist, and knew he had to escape. He swung his sword in front of him, forcing her to let him go, and rolled back, "No!"

As Elsword rolled back, he felt himself hanging in midair, and plummet. He regained his vision as he was swallowed by the rapids. He came up coughing, and struggling against the water as he was swept away. The Nasod woman cursed as he disappeared.

"Damn it!" She was furious, and she had to return to home. She headed back, and remembered that strange man in the tavern Elsword had gone into. As she entered the village, everyone bowed, some in respect, most out of fear. She forced the door open and walked up to the man, his black hair spiky with a large patch of white.

"Fuck off." Was all he said, his feet on the table and his expression invisible in the shadows.

"Listen, I know who you are, Raven." She said.

"Then like I said. Fuck, off. Or I will make you." The lady scoffed.

"How normal of you, a man acting all high and mighty and not even waiting to hear a proposition."

"Then hurry up and say it bitch." The barkeeper rushed up to them.

"Lady Eve, I am so sorry for my patron's attitude." Eve was slightly relaxed to see someone acting their class.

"Be gone." He hurried off. Eve leaned forward, "I want you to find that man who was here earlier, with the red hair with that patch of black."

"And what's in it for me? I'm not cheap."

"Fifty million ED." Raven almost fell backwards in his chair and leaned forward. Eve was somewhat unnerved by the massive, inhuman grin on his face. Eve had to make sure he did it right, "Twice that if you bring him back alive." Raven began to laugh, the sound striking terror into the other patrons.

"Perfect! Oh...to hunt the traitorous former knight of Hamel. The greatest hunt I've ever had!"

"Make sure to bring him back alive. I have almost no use for him dead."

"Oh don't worry, he'll be alive. But he might not be kicking!" Raven roared in laughter and slammed his fist against the table, snapping it in half. Eve left the tavern, the sound of his laugh annoying and making her head ache. She snapped her fingers, and two Nasod servants appeared before her. They had always served the master of Altera.

"Oberon, Ophelia, take us home." They nodded, and they vanished from sight.

Raven stood up, and kicked the broken table out of the way as he grabbed his sword and headed for the door.

"Sir! Your meal!" Raven stopped by the door, and slowly turned his head.

"Shove it up your ass." Raven growled, and slammed his Nasod claw against the wall. The supporting pillars broke from the force, and Raven walked out the tavern as it began to collapse. He walked off, chuckling to himself, "Mhm...hah...Ah ha...AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Any others who were after Elsword would fall by Raven's hand, and he ran off into the woods to begin his search.

* * *

"Oh man...I gotta find something!" A woman, her clothes a dark violet and her hair in two pig tails on each side of her head, walked through the forest not far from her camp site. She had to find food, as she hadn't eaten in a few days. She heard something grazing, and shot a bolt of lightning in that direction. She heard a thud, and a teenage deer lay dead on the floor. It was enveloped in darkness, and vanished. A fat black bat appeared.

"Already cooking." It said.

"Thanks Angkor. Finally... a full me-" Aisha turned around in the direction of the lakebed. She felt a presence, and hurried off. She had to make sure it wasn't the Arcane Order, or that it could be someone who needed her help. She broke through the bushes, followed by Angkor, and saw a man with long red hair face down in the sand. He had a great sword in his hand, and the sheath Conwell on his belt. She turned him over, and sighed as he was still breathing, "Hey...you okay?" She whispered, and his eyes slowly opened. She noticed they were almost black, and teleported to a safe distance as he plunged his sword into the floor where she was, "What the-!" He slowly got to his feet, his arms limp as if they no longer worked, and he held his sword and Conwell tightly. She now saw, not visible to normal eyes, the trails of darkness seeping from him. _He's corrupted, I can help him!_ "Angkor!" At her command, Angkor focused his power with hers and she shot a small sliver of darkness at Elsword's head. The shard entered his head, and his eyes suddenly regained color. He fell to one knee, panting. Aisha ran up to him, "Are you alright?"

"Who...are you?" Elsword didn't know who this woman was, but he knew she had saved his life.

"You've been corrupted by demons, I can keep you sane, but we have to stay close to one another." Elsword was confused, and asked his question again.

"Who are you?" Aisha blushed, embarrassed for being somewhat rude.

"I'm Aisha."

"Elsword. Thank you Aisha, for saving me. Now, what exactly is going on?"

"Maybe we should go to my camp first, it's late." Elsword nodded, and Aisha enveloped them in shadows. The next moment they were at Aisha's camp. She went to her pack and pulled out another sleeping bag, hers already on the floor, "Your link to Conwell has caused you to lose your mind unless you're near me. I have a pact with the god of the Abyss." At that, Angkor appeared.

"Hello Elsword. I'm Angkor." Elsword nodded, sitting on the floor in front of the fire to warm himself up.

"So...who are you?" Aisha asked, making Elsword look at her, "I mean...if you wanna stay sane we have to stay together, so why not get to know each other?" Elsword sighed.

"I'm sorry Aisha. I don't...trust you enough to tell you that yet." Aisha just nodded.

"Understandable. Well, how about some food?" Angkor had already served the cooked deer; being a god of the Abyss makes it a simple task. They quickly ate, as Elsword was exhausted from his day, and needed sleep. Once they were done, Elsword and Aisha laid down to get to sleep.

"Night Elsword." Aisha said. She was happy, hoping that Elsword would be a good friend to have, as she has been lonely for so long.

"Night Aisha." Elsword said, and both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ha!" Raven chuckled to himself in the early morning light. He sat atop the cliff overlooking the valley not far below that the river fed. In a clearing in the trees, was his prize. Another woman was there as well, "She's kinda hot, and that outfit...Talk about two in one!" Raven grinned, drew his sword, and propelled himself towards the sleeping pair. As he was about to land, both rolled from their beds and to their feet, weapons at the ready as Raven slammed the floor with enough force to crack the earth. Elsword recognized him.

"You're that man from the tavern!" Raven grabbed a large stone and hurled it at Aisha, making her dodge as Raven rushed towards Elsword as he swung his sword. Elsword blocked it easily, but Raven grabbed his blade with his Nasod arm, and pushed down for significantly more force. Elsword stood his ground, and several floating spears emerged from Raven's arm. Raven ducked down and placed his palm on the floor, sending a shockwave as the spears propelled themselves at Elsword. He deflected the spears and used Conwell to form a vortex of blades between him and Raven. Raven rushed through the vortex and grabbed Elsword by the throat as they were dragged back. Elsword had no choice but to stop the vortex, and Raven slammed Elsword face down on the floor. He dragged him harshly along the floor and flung him at a tree. Elsword's head was spinning, and he couldn't see properly as Raven approached. Aisha, leaping to Elsword's aid, shot an orb of darkness at Raven. He flipped backwards, and shot a cluster of shrapnel at her. She teleported to Elsword's side, and the next moment they vanished from sight. Raven gritted his teeth.

"Fucking hell!" Raven punched the floor in rage, shaking the trees. He calmed himself down, and looked through Aisha's pack. He found a piece of paper that was a message from a carrier pigeon. It was a letter from a woman named Rena, and she was saying Aisha was welcome to her home at any time. She even gave directions. Raven smiled, "They'll surely go there to hide. Looks like I'll have to pay miss Rena a visit!" Raven ran off, laughing insanely as he headed for the air port to begin travel to Elder to get to the ferry. He would most likely find Elsword on the way, so he'd have another chance.

Further into the valley, closer to the city and port, Elsword was recovering from the fight. Aisha was treating his wounds as he calmed his breathing.

"Shit...he's tough..." Elsword was lucky Aisha was there, or else he would have been a goner.

"What does he want?" Aisha said to herself, and Elsword looked at her.

"You know him?"

"He's an infamous bounty hunter, Raven. He's always found and captured or killed his targets, and has never failed a mission. Even other bounty hunters fear him, as once he has a target; he is the only one that will be allowed after him. He's killed many people." Elsword groaned.

"Damn it...We have to hide somewhere." Aisha stood up, helping Elsword to his feet.

"I do have a friend near Hamel, Rena. She said she'd always welcome me there. We can hide there." Aisha looked up as the aircraft pulled into the port.

"Sounds like a plan, let's go." Aisha nodded, and teleported herself and Elsword up to the airship's cargo hold. They hunkered down there, and hoped no one would find them.

* * *

**Vayne: Okay, that's a pretty good start if I say so myself. A lot of the things in here are a first for me, so don't be hating! Any who, give me a review telling me what you think, and I'll see you all later.**


	2. Getting Acquainted

Chapter Two: Getting Acquainted

The dark cargo hold was cold, and Elsword and Aisha could barely see. They sat close together for warmth, the cold not bothering Elsword due to his many campaigns in the winter, but Aisha had always been sensitive to cold weather. He could still feel her shivering, and wrapped his arm around her. Aisha slowly managed to quell the shivers, and made a small orb to give them a little light, just barely enough to see each other.

"Thanks." They both said, and stared at each other awkwardly. Aisha curled her legs in and held them tightly to help keep warm.

"So, where you from?" Aisha asked, wanting to try to know Elsword a little before having him get more comfortable with her.

"Hamel. You?"

"I'm not sure. I lived with the other mages at the institute, but...I had to leave." Elsword didn't ask, but he knew it had something to do with Angkor.

"I'm sorry." Aisha looked at him, confused. _He doesn't know why I left; it could have been just because I wanted to._

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's never easy to leave home, no matter the cause." Elsword stood up and looked out the cargo hold window, "We're almost there. We should get ready to move out." Aisha nodded and stood up. They felt the airship shake briefly, and knew they had docked. Aisha waited a moment before teleporting them down into an alley in Elder as the passengers were let off. The night sky was clear, and the moon was a perfect sphere.

"What's that sound?" Aisha wondered, and they slowly walked out of the alley onto the street, "Whoa."

The city of Elder had been turned into a giant carnival. Rides were placed everywhere from the streets to the plaza, even the roofs. They were confused, what could they be celebrating about? A couple walked by them.

"Happy Harmony Festival!" They said merrily as they walked off. Aisha and Elsword looked at each other. They had completely forgotten about the harmony festival.

"What say we take a break?" Elsword said, "Doesn't look like anyone here knows us."

"Sure, it'll be fun." They looked around to see where they should go, and walked down the street. They headed into a restaurant for some food, as they hadn't eaten in a long time. During the harmony festival, food and drink were free for all. They were seated by a nice young girl with long blue hair, but Elsword looked at her like he was analyzing her.

"Hello, what can I get you?" She said, sounding somewhat weighed down by something. Aisha looked over the menu, as did Elsword.

"Just some steak." Elsword said.

"The seasoned shrimp sounds nice, or is it too much to ask for?" The waitress shook her head.

"Our chef looks forward to the harmony festival each year. I swear he loves cooking more than he loves his wife, although no one would tell her that because it's almost true." They all laughed, and she walked off.

"So Elsword, where exactly in Hamel did you live? Obviously not in the city, given that armor."

"I was a guard for the royal family. I was also close friends with Chung." Aisha nodded.

"I see." The waitress came back and silently set their food down. As she turned to leave, Elsword grabbed her hand.

"Miss, I don't know what it is, but whatever your problem might be it's sure to get better." She stared at him, and sighed, a smile on her face.

"Thank you." Elsword smiled and let her go. He began to eat, but Aisha stared at him.

"What?"

"How did you know?"

"Tone of her voice." Was all he said. They ate for a while in silence.

"You got any family?" Aisha covered her mouth, feeling incredibly rude.

"Yeah, an older sister. She is a knight of Velder, and she taught me a lot of what I know."

"Cool." They finished eating, and left the building and headed down the streets. They were surrounded by gift booths, games, rides, and so much stuff they were at a loss as to what to do. Aisha pointed at a nearby game booth, "Wanna play?" It was a game requiring one to throw three small rings onto a pole.

"Sure." They stepped up to the booth, which was clear as many people were not good at the game and didn't want to play.

"Hey there, wanna play?" The man in charge asked, hoping for someone to pay attention to his stall.

"Sure." Elsword noticed Aisha staring at something. It was a small Phoru doll. _Maybe I can win it for her._

"Simple game, just get all three hoops on the pole." The owner stood out of the way, and Elsword toss the first yellow hoop neatly onto the stick. It was just like the way he and his sister used to throw rocks into the creek by their home when they were kids; they did it every day for as long as he could remember. He threw the red one, another clean landing. The final green one, and the owner clapped his hands, "Nice arm you got there! Take your pick." Elsword pointed at the Phoru doll that Aisha had been staring at. The owner handed it to him, and he gave it to Aisha as they walked off.

"Thanks Elsword." She said smiling. Elsword blushed slightly, and looked away as Aisha tucked the doll snuggly into her pocket.

"It was nothing." He said, and they continued on. They nipped over to a snack stand and got some cotton candy as they strolled along. They didn't feel like doing much, as they didn't want to interfere with the residents' fun. As they finished their sweet treats, they noticed a massive Ferris wheel in the central plaza.

"Mind if we go on it?" Aisha said, "I...really like being in the sky at night." Elsword didn't see the blush on Aisha's face as she looked down as if she was embarrassed for being somewhat childish.

"Sure. I don't mind." They got in line, which thankfully was not that long and they were already letting on the next round of people. They were about to get on, but security stopped them.

"Apologies, but could you leave your weapons down here?" Elsword and Aisha nodded.

"We get it. Safety precautions and all that." The man nodded.

"Thank you for being so co-operative. Enjoy the ride." They sat down on each side, looking at each other as the wheel began to bring them higher up. They stopped every now and then so people could take in the sights, and about halfway up Aisha moved next to Elsword.

"Something up?" Elsword asked as Aisha held his arm tightly, "Scared of heights?"

"Y-Yeah...kinda contradictory isn't it?" They laughed as the wheel moved once more. Aisha squeaked as they got to the highest point and it stopped abruptly. Elsword looked down and saw some smoke.

"Looks like something went wrong with the machine." Aisha sighed.

"Oh well, either they fix it or they help us off." They stared up at the full moon, the clouds forming around them, "It's so peaceful up here isn't it?"

"Yeah." Elsword sighed, and looked at Aisha, "I think I should tell you my story." Aisha said nothing, simply nodded her acknowledgment, "I was a guard for the royal family as you know, and I have been slowly been corrupted by my use of Conwell. Five years ago, I returned home from a campaign to the queen and Chung. They wanted me to walk with them, but I felt strange. Regardless, I did so. We were fine in the garden as I talked with Chung like we always did, but when we watched the initiates training, I felt like my head was clouding over. The next thing I knew, I was being rushed by the guards and the queen and Chung were far away. I knew what happened, I went insane and attacked her. I had no choice but to run away. Chung sent me a message a month later telling me that Delilah forgave me, and that I could return home if I wished. I sent him a reply saying I wouldn't return home as long as there was a chance I would hurt someone again. I just...can't bear the thought of doing an innocent harm." Elsword covered his face in his hands. Aisha held his shoulder, making him look at her.

"You've told me your story, now it's time I tell you mine." Elsword shook his head to clear his thought, and stared at Aisha attentively, "I lived with my friends, the other high mages, many years ago. I wasn't that good of a mage, always messing up the more complicated spells while my friends whisked by. They always supported me, but I felt bad always having them look out for me. I wanted to do the same." They looked in front of them as Angkor appeared.

"I sensed Aisha's want for more power to protect those around her. I came to her with a proposition. I would let her use my power, if she would wear what I want."

"Kind of a strange contract." Elsword said.

"Hey, I have a marvelous mind for fashion, especially in the...dark regions of it." Angkor chuckled, "The next part is yours to tell my dear."

"I came to my friends after the contract, obviously I was changed, and they didn't react well to it. They quickly contacted the Arcane Order, the specialized group of High Mages that are tasked with keeping mages free of the abyss. They were on their way to...take care of me. I ran. I had never ran so far and so fast in my life. I managed to lose them in Bethma, and I snuck onto an air carrier to go to Altera, as the Arcane Order never ventures there. I just...wanted to...help my friends...and they tried to have me killed!" Aisha was sobbing, and Elsword held her tightly. He didn't know what Aisha had been through, and sighed.

"It's okay Aisha. I'll stay with you, I promise. After all," Aisha looked at him, "We're both sides of one coin in a sense."

"Thanks Elsword." Aisha wiped her eyes, "Do you think that-" Aisha was cut off as the Ferris wheel suddenly rocked violently. Elsword quickly looked down, and terror gripped his body.

"Get down here fucker!" It was Raven. The security was laying on the floor, some motionless and others writhing in pain, "Fine! I'll make you come down!" Raven started to claw at the supporting beams, focusing on bringing it down. The wheel was shaking, and the people below were evacuated while those on were screaming for their lives.

"Aisha! Get these people off this thing!"

"What are you-!?" Before Aisha could finish, Elsword leapt off the ride. He was lucky enough that Raven was too focused and didn't notice him as he landed on top of him, sending Raven's long sword across the floor into the street. Elsword tried to grab his sword, but Raven recovered quickly and lashed out with his claw. The sharp claw dug deep into Elsword's left arm, and he quickly managed to duck to dodge a right hook and counter with a strong uppercut to his chin. Elsword flipped backwards as Raven slammed his fist down, bending the thick steel platform with relative ease. Elsword saw Aisha was using her magic to get people off the ride and onto the roofs for safety. Not much more. Elsword needed his weapons, there was no way he could handle Raven in hand to hand combat. Raven rushed towards him, aiming to slam his head and knock him to the floor. Elsword ducked, but Raven retaliated with a strong kick that brought him right back up. Raven tightly gripped Elsword' throat, and started to choke him.

"Got you little rat!" Raven said, grinning a smile that made Elsword's very soul shiver in fear.

"Elsword!" Elsword was floating down from the top of the ride, and shot an orb of darkness at Raven. Raven thought he could take it, but the force knocked him clean into the wall. Elsword quickly recovered, and grabbed their equipment. Raven grabbed his own blade, and knew he had lost his element of surprise. He heard the authorities approaching, and vanished into a manhole.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We got to get to the ship now." Aisha nodded, and teleported them as far as she could. They were fairly close, but the ship was in the middle of departing. They rushed past security, and dove into the water to evade them. As the ship moved out, they held on tightly to the ship; Aisha using her magic to let them breath under water until they were a safe distance out. After three minutes, she teleported them inside. They took off their clothes, drying them off, and pressed their backs together to try and stay warm. They would be in the Hamel kingdom in a few hours, and they could have sworn they heard something climbing up the side of the ship.


	3. Friends High and Low

Chapter Three: Friends High and Low

"Aisha...wake up." Aisha felt Elsword shaking her gently, "We're here." Aisha slowly lifted herself off Elsword's lap, and yawned as she stretched her stiff limbs, "You good?" Aisha shook her head rapidly, and stood up.

"Yeah. Come on, we better hurry if we want to make it to Rena's." Elsword nodded, and Aisha teleported them outside the ship. They managed to slip into the crowd unnoticed, as apparently something happened on the ship and everyone was tightly packed together. They began to move off, but then they heard a familiar voice.

"Get the fuck out of my way or I hurt you!"

"Get down!" Elsword whispered and both sunk down to their knees, concealed by the crowd. Through the wall of people they saw Raven, sword sheathed and a steel paddle in his hand. _That's what that climbing sound was on the boat. Raven must have managed to paddle out to the boat and climb up the back._ Elsword knew Raven was not above slaughtering everyone in the port just to leave it, but he did something unexpected.

"I'm a professional bounty hunter damn it! I'm on a job to catch that traitor Elsword for attacking the queen all those years ago. Now let me off peacefully so I don't have to hurt anyone I don't need to." Much to Elsword's surprise, and Aisha's extreme dismay, Raven was let off the boat. They followed him through the crowd, and Aisha sighed as he headed west.

"Good...he's going in the opposite direction." Elsword smiled, and they crept over to the stables. There was a horse there that was being discussed, it had been found by the road alone. Elsword peaked his head around the corner, and saw the horse, "Something wrong?"

"It's my horse." Elsword said, and sighed. He cupped his hands, and whistled loudly through them. The horse quickly turned and ran off, confusing the officials present. As he approached, Elsword leapt on top of his steed and pulled Aisha with him, sitting her in front of him as they galloped off. Once they were a safe distance away, the port out of sight, Elsword leaned forward and whispered in the horse's ear, "I've missed you Gareth." The horse responded by tilting its head and looking at him, "You too? Glad to hear it. Don't worry, one way or another, I'm staying."

"Rena's home isn't far off." She pointed to the thick forest to their east, pointing at the large stone sitting on the border, "She told me to find that rock and just walk forward into the forest."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

They trotted through the dim forest at a steady pace. They noticed several candles attached to the trees, providing a dim, moody light.

"So, who's Rena?" Elsword wanted to know who they were going to meet.

"Rena's an Elf. She left her home a long time ago to live by herself. She said she has visited the city on occasion for food and stuff, surprised you haven't seen her."

"I was always in the castle or away on a campaign." They saw a clearing in front of them, and a large wooden cottage, "Looks like we're here."

The door opened, and a tall, elegant woman stepped out. Her dress was silk, and was longer in the back than in the front. It was a smooth emerald green with feather like decorations. She had two similar metal ornaments in her long green hair, and had a bow slung over her shoulder. Elsword dismounted, and helped Aisha off the horse, holding out his hands and letting her slide down into his arms before setting her down on her feet. They walked up to Rena.

"Hello Aisha! I'm glad to see you." Rena noticed the nervous look on their faces, "What's wrong? And who is this?" Rena looked at Elsword.

"We should talk inside." Aisha said. Rena nodded, and let them inside. They sat down in the small living room.

"Now, first off who is this young man?" Rena looked at Elsword again.

"Elsword Sieghart ma'am. Former member of the royal guard, but I've been corrupted due to long use of Conwell, and I had to flee after losing my mind and attacking the queen." Rena nodded.

"I see. Now why are you both so nervous?"

"We're being hunted." Aisha said, obvious fear in her voice.

"Hunted?! By who?"

"A bounty hunter named Raven. A few days ago I was running to Altera to escape other hunters, and I met Eve. She attacked me, wanting to keep me as a trophy, but I managed to escape into the river. She must have gone to the nearby village and found Raven in the tavern I visited. He's been hot on our heels ever since." Rena looked at Aisha, and spoke up; an idea had come to mind.

"Aisha, you're link with Angkor can keep Elsword sane right?" Aisha nodded, "He won't slip?"

"No. Not so much as we're together."

"Then why do you not return to the castle? I'm sure if the queen knows you will not go mad again, she'll take you back."

"I really don't think we should-"

"Sounds good." Aisha stared at him, "Chung told me the queen had forgiven me remember? I could have returned home whenever I wanted. Now that we know I won't hurt anyone, we can go to the castle and escape Raven." Aisha hesitated, then nodded.

"Okay, if you think it's best Elsword." Both yawned then, they had not had a good rest for several days. Rena chuckled, the sound angelic.

"Why don't you two get some sleep? I'm going to be up late tonight anyway." Rena pulled out a sketchbook and began to draw something. _This is a wonderful addition to my story._ Rena thought as she began to paint the current setting. Elsword almost fell asleep instantly, and Aisha followed suit, "I hope they'll at least stay for breakfast."

* * *

Morning came, and Elsword and Aisha were still sleeping in the living room. Rena was outside tending to her small garden by the front door. She was glad to see Aisha again, and Elsword seemed a nice enough guy. She was watering her roses as she heard a noise. Something was coming. _Probably just that nice little fawn that always visits. I hope her leg is feeling better._ Rena continued to water the flowers as the footfalls grew closer. Something was off, they didn't sound like an animal. As Rena stood up straight to turn around, she felt someone grab her left arm as his or her right hand roughly grasped her breast.

"What the-?!" Rena quickly reacted and slammed her foot against the assailant's right leg. As the pervert was moving back in pain, not expecting the strength in her slender legs, she slammed her foot against her foe's chest, knocking him back. She drew her bow, an arrow knocked. A man with a Nasod claw was the one who had assaulted her, "Who are you!?"

"Mmm...I like 'em feisty!" He growled and drew his sword, "Just hand over the redhead on a silver platter, all nice and tied up, and the purple girl. Tie her up if you like, looks like she'd like it." Rena was infuriated by this man's insolence.

"Raven I presume?" Raven grinned.

"I presume so. I also presume I'll love that smooth body of yours." Rena had had enough, and released her arrow. It grew larger as it left the string, almost ten times original size. Raven rolled to the side, and shot a ball of shrapnel at Rena. She jumped to the side, and shot several smaller, faster arrows as Raven ran for the door, making him dodge as she quickly got back in front of the house.

"Aisha! Elsword! Run!" Rena yelled, firing another grand arrow as Raven crept closer. She heard them run out the back door, and Elsword's horse had met them. Raven saw them ride off into the woods, and went to pursue them. However, Rena quickly halted his advance with a wind bomb, knocking him back and giving her plenty of time to put herself between him and her friends. Raven was not expecting such a skilled archer, and knew he didn't stand a chance against someone capable of keeping him at a distance and dodging any ranged attacks he made. Rena let loose several grand arrows, and Raven had no choice but to flee. Rena looked in the direction Aisha and Elsword had gone, and chased after Raven. She would make sure he did not give immediate pursuit, and that he left her home.

Further away, Elsword pushed Gareth to run as fast as he could. They had to reach Hamel, and they had to reach it soon. Aisha was surprisingly calm.

"I take it Rena's a good fighter?" Aisha nodded.

"She'll be safe. This forest and its creatures love her, and will die to protect her. She doesn't need it though, as she can keep anyone away from her." Elsword sighed, but pushed Gareth harder.

"Come on Gareth, I know you got more than that." They broke free from the trees, and Hamel was in sight. Elsword stopped, and sighed.

"Welcome home." Aisha said, holding Elsword tightly as if a friend welcoming him back. Elsword smiled, and pushed Gareth to move once again. They quickly reached the front gates as there was nothing but fields around the city. They crossed the bridge without any problems, and then they dismounted outside the front gate.

"Just do as I do." Aisha nodded, and they entered the city. Numerous people gasped as they saw Elsword, and they hurried to the central square. Elsword drew his great sword, and stabbed it into the floor. He placed Conwell on the floor as Aisha did the same with her staff. They both got on their knees and put their hands behind their heads as they were surrounded by guards and spears. They were silent as their hands were bound and they were dragged off, despite saying they would come willingly, to the queen.

* * *

Chung sat with his mother in the dining hall, eating breakfast. Chung poked at his food with his fork, sighing.

"Is something wrong dear?" Delilah asked.

"Just so...bored. I can't stop thinking something is going to happen soon." They turned to the front of the hall as they heard a commotion, and the doors flew open. They both stared as Elsword, alongside an unknown woman, were thrown into the hall.

"What are you doing?!" Delilah yelled at the guards, who looked confused, "Criminals or not, treat them with respect!" Delilah and Chung got up and walked up to them.

"Elsword." Chung greeted, happy to see him again.

"Sup." Elsword smirked as a guard raised his fist, but a stone glare from Chung stopped him dead, "I have good news your highness."

"And what is that?" Delilah asked, curious.

"A few days ago I met Aisha." He looked at her, "She too has ties to the Abyss, but in a different manner. I simply absorb energy with Conwell, but Aisha can control it. With her help, I can stay sane." Delilah smiled.

"Release them." The guards all hesitated, "Now!" Elsword and Aisha were released, and their weapons were returned, "Elsword, I only have one condition for both of you."

"Yes?" Both spoke in unison.

"You and Miss Aisha are not to separate. At any time." Both blushed.

"Understood." Aisha spoke instantly, making Chung raise an eyebrow. Elsword sighed.

"Very well." Elsword knew Delilah meant that they'd always be side by side. _Oh man...we have to sleep in the same room and bathe together._

"Please, join us for breakfast." Elsword and Aisha nodded, and Delilah ordered the guards to leave. Chung sat down with Elsword, and Delilah asked Aisha to sit next to her, "So Aisha, tell me about yourself."

"Umm...I went to the institute, but after I made a contract with Angkor to get more power to protect my friends, they called the Arcane Order to come take care of me. I've been running ever since. I met Elsword a few days ago and..." Aisha trailed off as she stared at him talking freely with Chung.

"What do you think of him?" Delilah questioned.

"He's a nice guy. He's the only other person beside's my friend Rena who accepted me." Aisha sighed, "At least he won't be a problem anymore."

"Who?"

"A bounty hunter has been relentlessly chasing us since we met. A man named Raven. He's a ruthless, perverted, cold blooded killer who's after Elsword." Aisha left out Eve's involvement, feeling it would be best.

"I see. I'm glad you're alright." Delilah noticed Aisha yawn.

"Sorry. We haven't had a good rest for days." Delilah chuckled.

"Understandable. Elsword, why don't you and Aisha get a good day's rest?"

"That sounds wonderful." Aisha and Elsword got up, as did Chung.

"I'll stay with you until everyone knows the situation." Both nodded, and Aisha blushed slightly as she asked her next question.

"Elsword, do you mind if we...bathe before bed? It's been almost a week since I last had a wash." Elsword blushed, and just sighed.

"Okay. We have to get used to this anyway."

"I'll take you guys to the royal bath. It's nice and big so you two can still have some privacy." Elsword forgot about that. The queen always let him bathe in the royal bath when he was here, and there was a brass statue in the middle that circulated and cleaned the water as it was poured back in. _How could I have forgotten that? That bath is huge for crying out loud._

"Thank you majesty." Aisha curtsied, and Chung sighed.

"Come on, don't do that. I hate it when people are all formal with me."

"S-Sorry." Chung motioned for them to follow, and they headed for the central tower. The Royal quarters had a large garden circling the base of the tower, and they walked into the massive structure. They headed up the circling stairway and Chung pointed out their room.

"You're room was left untouched Elsword, so everything is the way you left it." Elsword nodded, and they reached the top of the tower. The roof was enchanted, and the bath was always under a night sky, complete with a moon that matched the phases of the real thing, "Well, guess I'll go now."

"Thank you Chung." Aisha bowed, and Chung closed the door. Elsword and Aisha stood there awkwardly, then Elsword broke the silence.

"Um...guess you can get...undressed. I'll go and get some towels." Aisha nodded and Elsword disappeared into the closest to grab some towels, and to get undressed himself. Aisha quickly disrobed, and slid into the hot, steamy water. She sighed, nearly moaned. It had been years since she had had a relaxing hot bath.

"Oh my El...that's incredible." Aisha felt Angkor appear, and covered her privates, "What do you want!? I'm busy!" Aisha relaxed as Angkor's eyes were closed.

"Just wanted to say you should tell him." Angkor vanished just as Elsword came into the room again with a towel around his waist.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." Elsword slipped into the water next to her, and began to move to the other side of the bath when Aisha grabbed his hand.

"A-Aisha?" Elsword blushed as Aisha brought herself closer and held his arm tightly.

"Elsword, I need to confess something."

"Y-Y-Yeah?" Elsword was flustered and wanting to force his arm free. Aisha continued, looking down in between them.

"Ever since we met, you've been so kind to me, so accepting of the circumstances. You're so caring, kind, sweet, and strong. You're the only person who truly watched out for me. I..." Aisha's face was bright red, "I love you. I want to know if you'd take me." Elsword blushed further, his crimson cheeks outmatching hers.

"I...need some time to think about it. We just got back to my home, escaped Raven and Eve. I need some time to wrap my head around all that's happened." To Elsword's surprise, Aisha just nodded with a smile. _It's not a no, that's good. Take your time Elsword, I'll be waiting for you._

"Okay. I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine. Could you...let me go?" Aisha quickly released him and they turned away from each other. They washed quickly and in silence, and wrapped themselves in their towels and hurried to Elsword's room. He opened his drawer and took out some clothes. He handed a thick, furry shirt and pants to Aisha, along with a belt, "They're not your size, but we don't have any night clothes for you."

"Okay, thank you." Aisha and Elsword both looked at the bed, "Guess we sleep together?" They blushed once more at the thought.

"Guess...so..." Elsword said, and went into his bathroom and got changed. Aisha quickly dressed herself and crawled into bed. She was fast asleep as Elsword got under the sheets carefully, "Good night Aisha. Thank you." He whispered, and drifted off to sleep. His mind was filled with everything that had happened recently, yet he slept peacefully. He was finally home, and Aisha had a new home to stay at, away from the fears of the Arcane Order. _I hope things keep looking up._


	4. Hostage

Chapter Four: Hostage

Aisha and Elsword sat on the shore, gazing at the radiant sea in the full moon. She leaned against his right shoulder as he held her tightly. A pack of dolphins played in the shallows in front of them as if they were putting on a show. They looked into each other's eyes, and Elsword laid Aisha down on the sand as he moved above her.

"Aisha..." He breathed as he felt her cheek, "I love you." Aisha wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Elsword." They slowly moved their faces together, their eyes closed. As hers opened, she was staring at the ceiling of the bedroom. She looked down and saw Elsword had rolled over and his arm was draped across her chest. She smiled, and shook him awake after looking out the window.

"Ngh..." He groaned.

"Come on Elsword, wake up." Elsword rolled over, and slowly slid out of bed. Aisha did the same on the other side. She looked over her shoulder, "Mind showing me around the castle?"

"Sure. You're living here now anyway." They quickly got dressed, and headed into the hall and down the staircase. As they left the tower, numerous servants were tending to the royal garden. They had missed breakfast, and headed towards the main garden in the back of the castle. As they walked through the massive halls, they met Delilah.

"Ah, good morning you two."

"Good morning majesty." Both bowed.

"Showing Aisha around I see." Elsword nodded, "Come, walk with me. It's been so long since we've done so Elsword."

"Certainly ma'am." They headed through the dining hall and out into the garden courtyard. They headed into the hedge maze, Elsword trying to remember the layout as they walked. Delilah and Aisha giggled as they reached a four way intersection in the maze and Elsword looked around dreadfully confused.

"Why don't we go to the meadow? The tulips are in bloom currently." Delilah said as she took the right side path and was followed by Aisha and Elsword. After a five minute walk, they arrived at a massive meadow, almost a hundred yards in circumference.

"Wow..." Aisha breathed. The meadow was blanketed by blooming tulips of every color and shade. She felt as if she was standing on a paint palette, the artist pondering what to draw as the colors began to mix together. Elsword smiled, then held his head.

"Are you alright Elsword?" Delilah kept her distance, just in case something happened.

"Ugh...feeling kind of dizzy. I just need to...sit down for a second." Elsword laid down on the floor, the tulips parting and covering him like a blanket. Aisha turned to Delilah, then stared in horror.

"Aish-Ah!" Delilah was roughly grabbed by the arm and thrown to the floor. Aisha couldn't believe it, and neither could Elsword as he jumped to his feet, swords drawn. It was Raven. Delilah was on the floor, Raven's long sword pointed at her head.

"Drop your swords! You!" Raven pointed at Aisha as Elsword threw his sword and Conwell at Raven's feet, "Get out of here!" Delilah, Elsword and Aisha all stared at each other in horror. Raven moved his blade closer to Delilah, moving it just in front of her throat, "Get out of here!" Aisha knew she had no choice, and vanished. Elsword began to focus on keeping sane, keeping the darkness at bay. Raven threw some rope in between him and Elsword, "Tie yourself up. Do it now of she dies!" Delilah calmly looked at Raven.

"What do you want?"

"Elsword all nice and tied up so I can turn him in to Eve. Go on!" Delilah continued to distract him.

"But what could Eve possibly have to give you?"

"A hundred million. Do it asshole!" The guards arrived then, "Stay out or the bitch gets it!"

"Hold!" Delilah ordered the guards, and they hesitated on the outskirts of the meadow. Elsword slowly began to walk to the rope, then suddenly fell to his knees. Raven and Delilah stared in confusion as Elsword began to hold his head and twitch rapidly. Elsword was slowly enveloped in a cover of darkness, and all was silent. Raven cursed.

"Fucking hell! Well, now we wait." Raven sat down behind Delilah, his sword tightly held in his hand.

* * *

Elsword floated in pitch blackness. Nothing yet everything surrounded him. He stared blankly into the Abyss. _Is this it? Am I...done for? I never...told her the truth._ Aisha filled Elsword's mind, what little of it he still had a hold on. The darkness began to swallow what was left, tearing Aisha away from him. He couldn't see her anymore; feel her skin, her hair. Couldn't smell her scent. He was alone. A tear broke free from his eyes, and was instantly swallowed by the darkness.

"Aisha...Help me...Please..."

* * *

Aisha ran through the castle in a state of panic. She had a plan, but she didn't know where Chung is. She couldn't waste anymore time, and yelled at a nearby maid.

"Where's Chung!?" The maid was startled, and told her to follow. They ran to the royal quarters, and the maid brought Aisha to Chung's room. Aisha ran inside, making Chung jump.

"Oh! Oh it's you Aisha. How have-" Chung noticed Aisha's petrified expression, "What's going on?"

"Elsword and Delilah are in danger, come with me! I got a plan!" Chung was pulled from his chair, and all the way up the stairs. They ran into Delilah's room, and Chung was confused as Aisha was not explaining anything, "Take off your clothes."

"What!? No I-" That was all he had to say. Aisha cast a spell and Chung's clothes were removed from his body. He covered himself up as Aisha began to cast some manner of incantation. Chung was briefly covered in shadows, and then it cleared, "What did you...What the hell?!" Chung looked down and saw he was no longer a guy. He had turned into a girl. Aisha summoned Angkor, and he flew into Delilah's dresser. He came back with a semi revealing dress of white silk with a floral pattern.

"Put it on, quick!"

"I don't know how! And why?!" Aisha began to force Chung into the dress as she began to explain the situation.

"Raven followed us and is holding Delilah hostage." Chung instantly stopped struggling, and began to help put the complicated dress on. _Ugh, this is mom's favorite to._ "I got a plan. You are obviously strong since you use the Destroyer. You're going to go into the field, hopefully able to seduce Raven once he sees you; he's such a pervert. Once your close enough and he dropped his guard, sock him one as hard as you can and run away with Delilah. Then I can help Elsword fight him, if he's still sane." They finished putting the dress on. It clung tightly to her new figure, her large breasts, a perfect D cup, were almost popping out of the top of the dress as it did not cover her neck. The shoulder length gloves were smooth yet tight.

"Let's go." Chung wasn't bothered by being a girl anymore; she would do anything to protect those close to her. They had no time to run, and Aisha teleported them to the entrance of the meadow. The guards all gasped, and Aisha motioned for them to play along. Chung took a deep breath, and spoke loud and clear, "Make way for your princess!" They parted, and Raven stood up and turned, his sword still at the queen's throat.

"Stay ou-" Raven was stopped short as Chung stepped into the meadow. _Holy fuck...she's hot! I don't know when Elsword's coming out of his little bubble, and I can just switch to using the princess as my hostage! Could have sworn the child was a prince though. Eh, who cares?!_ Chung was taking deep breaths as she swayed her hips from side to side, Raven's enticement visible on his face.

"Hey there." She said, almost growled as seductively as she could.

"Hello there beautiful. I love a woman with courage." With that, Raven suddenly grabbed Chung's arm with his metal hand, and spun her around. Her back was against his chest, and all watched in silence as the horrible event unfolded. Raven quickly clawed the dress, exposing Chung's bare breasts. Chung had no choice but to play along.

"Mmm...forward."_ Knock it off you asshole!_

"You like them strong don't you?" Raven roughly grasped her breast.

"Oh yeah..." _If you do anything I will kill you!_

"Wonder how you're doing right about now." Raven grinned as he began to slide his claw down to in between Chung's thighs. Fear gripped her body, and Aisha knew she had made a grave mistake.

"I...please..." Chung began to tear up, knowing that a woman was incredibly sensitive. _I can't...no...Please don't!_

Suddenly, the sphere covering Elsword vanished, and he was on his knees as a thick black goo covered his body. He held his head, finger nails digging into his scalp as he screamed in agony. As Raven was confused, Chung turned and kneed him in the crotch, forcing him to his knees. Chung quickly grabbed Delilah and they rushed back to the guards. Elsword was writhing on the floor, flailing madly. As soon as Raven recovered, Elsword stopped. He lay flat on his back, and slowly moved up to his feet. He formed two large, black Conwells in his hands, and Aisha knew she had to do something before it was too late.

"Aisha, don't do it!" Angkor yelled, but Aisha ignored him and rushed towards Elsword. He raised his arm to strike her, but she tackled him to the floor.

"Elsword! Please...you promised me you'd stay with me!" She pressed her lips against his, and he grew limp suddenly. She whispered in his ear, her final plea, "Please don't go...I love you." Elsword grunted in pain, and the darkness left his body. As the black goo disappeared, he opened his eyes. His eyes were darker now, a near black crimson. He stared at Aisha, who was in tears, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Silly...girl. I never...go back on...a promise." He wheezed, drained of energy and feeling like he was going to pass out. They didn't notice Raven creeping up on them, claw ready to end Aisha's life.

"Insolent fool." Angkor growled as he appeared in front of Raven. Angkor's eyes were seeping pure darkness, and Raven was lifted up into the air, completely immobilized. Raven howled in pain as Angkor made his metal claw useless, draining Raven's power, "From now on...you will be the prey. Be gone from this place." Yelling in anger, Raven vanished. Chung, with fabric wrapped around her chest, and Delilah came up to them.

"Elsword! Are you alright?!" Chung held his hand tightly, surprising him.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I think though that...the next time I lose it will be the last." Aisha held him tightly.

"I will never let that happen to you." Elsword hugged her back, and whispered in her ear.

"I love you." They got up, and everyone looked at Angkor.

"Where did you send him?" Aisha asked. Angkor smirked.

"I'll tell you that later. You guys need to relax now, not hear the punishment I've given that bastard. Let's just say he's gotten just what he deserved. Farewell." Angkor vanished, and everyone returned to the castle. The four of them went to sleep immediately, wanting to forget what had happened. That night Elsword held Aisha tightly in his arms as they slumbered. They dreamed of what they would do now, and how they would live their lives.

* * *

"What the fuck...where the fucking hell am I?" Raven stood up, his Nasod arm drained of power and worthless. His head felt cloudy, and he couldn't even walk straight as he headed down the dark hallway. _Looks like Alterian architecture. Is this the castle? Did that fat bat send me all the way here?_

"Where. Is. He?" He heard someone behind him, and turned to see Eve. She was quite angry Raven returned empty handed, but suddenly she stared at him and smiled a childish smile, "Oh...You shouldn't have! You didn't have to do that just to please me, I'll gladly keep you!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Little did Raven know that the symbol of the Abyss was burned onto the left side of his face. Eve had never seen something like it before, so she had found a much better trophy than Elsword. She grabbed Raven's human arm, her grip like steel, and dragged him down the hall. She threw him into an empty cell, stepped inside, and locked the door. The cell had numerous openings, all leading to another corridor that inevitably looped back to the main chamber. Eve's hands crackled with energy as she floated with a massive grin.

"Come on! I want to play with my new toy! Entertain me!" Raven, for the first time he was scared, turned and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast and Angkor telling them what he did to Raven, Elsword and Aisha were summoned to the queen's chamber. They were wondering why Chung and Delilah were not at breakfast, and were greeted by their answer as they opened the door. Delilah slapped Aisha harshly across the face, knocking her into Elsword.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Aisha and Elsword stared in confusion. Delilah stepped to the side and pointed at Chung, who was sitting on the balcony in a state of confusion, "Why is my child still a woman?!" Aisha knew what happened, and Angkor appeared from the shadows.

"In my panic to save you and Elsword, I had to do this to Chung to save you. The change was supposed to be temporary, but I must have said the spell wrong in my haste. I'm so sorry."

"Change him back!"

"Mom..." Chung began to speak, but Delilah ignored her.

"Do it!" Angkor perched on Aisha's shoulder, a cold glare in his eyes.

"Impossible. The spell is effectively like corruption when it is permanent. One cannot become free of that once it happens. There is no choice in the matter." Delilah was shivering in anger, not thinking her actions through.

"Get out of my kingdom! Both of you!"

"Mother! Let me speak or else!" Delilah turned to see Chung standing on the railing of the balcony, threatening her that she would jump if she could not speak. Delilah calmed down and Chung stepped back onto the balcony, "Mother...I don't mind this. I'll just have to learn to be a woman."

"But my dreams for you...I hoped you would one day marry..."

"Mother, the only princess around is Eve. Do you think, after our new information about her, it would have been a good idea? She might find me interesting and take me away." Delilah gasped, "You would never have seen me again." Chung was right, and Delilah turned to Aisha.

"Oh my El...I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"It's alright. I made a mistake, you were justified."

"In that case," Chung stepped forward, "You should be punished." Aisha nodded, "You're punishment is to teach me how to be a girl."

"But...Elsword..." They knew she'd have to be alone with Chung most of the time for this, but Angkor appeared.

"Don't worry. As long as I stick with him he'll be fine." Solidifying his point, Angkor perched on Elsword's shoulder. Elsword sighed.

"Well, I do have duties to do. May I be excused?"

"Yes. In fact I have matters to discuss with you." Delilah and Elsword left the room, and Aisha and Chung looked at each other. Despite her appearance, Aisha was a very sophisticated woman, and was fully capable of training Chung to be a respectable lady.

"Shall we begin?" Chung nodded, and they headed down the stairs to the main hall. Aisha had a lot to teach Chung.

* * *

Chung and Aisha were walking back and forth with each other in the main hall. Chung had on a long dress with high heels, as did Aisha. Chung constantly stumbled as she tried to stay balanced.

"Don't think about your heels. Just focus on walking with the tips of your toes." Chung nodded. This had been harder than she thought. Aisha, in the course of the afternoon, had made Chung drink tea, sit correctly, learn how to dress herself, and various other, and more sensitive, tasks.

"Ah...My feet are so sore." They looked out the glass wall, and saw the sun setting.

"Guess we should get ready for bed." Chung nodded, and they headed up the central tower to the royal bath.

"Could you...maybe bathe with me? So I get used to being like this with other people. After all, guests bathe with us when they visit." Aisha stifled a giggle.

"Sure Chung." They entered the bathroom, and Aisha helped Chung out of her dress. Chung blushed as she and Aisha stood naked in front of one another. They slid into the water, and sat there in silence on the marble seating beneath the water. Aisha noticed Chung was still blushing as if she was embarrassed by something, "You okay?" _I hope my assumption is wrong._

"Aisha...Can I...tell you a secret?"

"Of course. I swear I won't tell a soul." Chung sighed, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I've always liked Elsword a lot. I wished there could have been something between us, but I was a guy. I just hope that...maybe I can make him see that I care for him. But you and him are...I just...I wanted us to be happy. Together. I felt like he was the only person I could love, and it feels like I was right."

"Chung." Aisha came closer to her, and hugged her from behind, "I'd be willing to share. All I have to say is I have control over him, so I have the prior claim."

"Really? Ah!" Aisha gently grabbed Chung's large breasts, massaging them softly.

"Really. Perhaps we could all get married one day?" Chung sighed.

"I'd love that...Ah...I feel kinda..." Aisha smiled, and slid her hand down Chung's stomach.

"Warm?" Chung nodded, "Hot?" Another nod, "Horny?" Chung gasped as Aisha reached her pussy, and covered it with her hand. She shivered slightly. Aisha giggled, "Time for another lesson."

* * *

**Vayne: And I'm stopping it there! Starting with this in the next chapter, as you obviously see now.**

**To Ephemeral Sanity: Please don't kill me for putting FemChung into the pairing! *Cowers in corner in fear.***


	5. Lessons in Love

**Vayne: Effy-san, you're scaring me D'X Now I'm not sure if I should have done this chapter, please don't kill me!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Lessons in Love

The night sky shined brightly with countless stars. The moon was gone, no longer visible to normal eyes. Under the sky, Aisha sat on Chung's lap, facing her directly in the hot bath water. Chung was still red of cheek, ashamed of what they were about to do, and embarrassed of what she had said. Aisha gently cupped her face.

"Don't be embarrassed Chung. Just accept it."

"I don't know what to do. I've never loved someone before." Aisha brought her face closer.

"Then I'll teach you." With that, Aisha pressed their lips together gently. Chung's eyes grew wide as Aisha's closed. She felt her warm breath flow into her mouth. Chung couldn't hold back a moan as Aisha slid her tongue into her mouth as she massaged Chung's breasts.

"Oh...that feels...good..." Chung sighed, and moaned as Aisha began to bite her neck. She sucked on her soft skin, and massaged her breasts more harshly. Chung winced slightly as she squeezed her nipples, "Ah! That...hurts..."

"Shh...it gets better." Aisha turned Chung around, pressing her against the cold floor. Aisha leaned forward and whispered in Chung's ear, "Do you want it to be like what it will be like with Elsword? I actually don't know myself, so don't tell me anything." Chung debated this, and after a minute she nodded. Aisha smiled, "Angkor."

"Yes? Don't worry about Elsword, he's in the tower so he's within range." Angkor replied as he appeared. Aisha whispered something in his ear, and he grinned, "Devious little girl aren't you? I knew I picked the right girl to make a contract with all those years ago. Chung, don't look." Chung stared at the door, and heard a low hum, "Alright. Have fun you two. Heh heh heh." Angkor vanished, and Aisha smiled as she held Chung's hips.

"What...are you going to do?" Chung looked at Aisha, staring at her eyes.

"Take a guess." Aisha moved her hips forward slightly and Chung squeaked as she felt something push against her pussy.

"No way...you..." Chung was scared now, but wanting. She looked at Aisha again, "I'm...scared."

"Do you want to stop? We don't need to; even I don't know how this will feel."

"No, let's do this. Maybe it won't be...bad." Chung took a deep breath and braced herself. She tightly held the side of the bath, "Okay...Ready."

"Ok, here we go." Aisha slowly began to push her new dick into Chung's cunt, and suddenly sunk in deep as she broke inside.

"Ah!" Both girls moaned. Aisha didn't expect this to feel so good for a man, and Chung didn't expect the pain.

"Ow...it hurts...Ah...oh..." Chung moaned loudly as the pain was replaced by pleasure. Aisha finally regained her senses and began to move back and forth.

"Ah...You're so fucking tight Chung." Chung moaned again.

"Mmm...talk dirty to me..." She growled, surprising Aisha. She smirked, and grabbed Chung's long blonde hair, making her wince.

"Alright then you dirty bitch. I'm going to fuck you silly."

"Oh...then what are you waiting for. Fuck my pussy; I'm such a dirty slut." Aisha thrusted hard, going as deep as she could go, "Ah!"

Aisha groped her own breasts as she pulled on Chung's hair as she trusted in and out. Chung moaned inconsistently, overwhelmed by it all. _She's losing it. I can't imagine how this feels._ Aisha began to feel strange, and pulled out. She sat down next to Chung.

"Aisha?" Aisha pointed at her large dick.

"Suck it." Chung moved between her thighs, and quickly began to lick Aisha's penis up and down. Aisha groaned, "Fuck...that's good..." Chung wrapped her hands around the base, and began to suck on the tip of Aisha's erection.

"Mmm..." She moaned as she circled it with her tongue inside her mouth. She began to move further down, and gagged as it hit the back of her throat. She was determined to take it all, and forced it all the way into her throat, "Mmph!" She moaned as she began to suck and swallow, tugging on Aisha's cock.

"Oh...Chung that's...really good..." Aisha gently placed her hands on Chung's head as she leaned forward. Chung rapidly bobbed her head up and down, knowing Aisha was about to climax, "Ah...Chung...I'm...cumming!" Aisha forced Chung down to the base of her dick as she ejaculated, pumping her hot sperm deep into Chung's throat. As it slowly died down, Chung kept a mouthful in her mouth. She pinned Aisha to the floor, and pressed their lips tightly together before gently opening their mouths. Aisha's sperm mixed in their mouths as they slid their tongues over one another. They both swallowed, and lay panting on the wet floor.

"Aisha...that was...amazing." Chung breathed, feeling like she was going to fall asleep.

"Yeah...but don't expect Elsword for a while. I want this to be done right." Chung smirked.

"Didn't you just cheat on him?"

"You want him, and I allowed it. I think it's just two lovers doing it don't you?" Chung shrugged, "We should get to sleep." Chung nodded, and they quickly washed themselves off. Aisha reversed the spell before they left, and said goodnight to Chung before heading into Elsword's room. He was fast asleep, snoring loudly. She sighed, and crawled into bed and went so sleep.

* * *

"Sweetie, wake up." Elsword felt Aisha shaking him, "Come on." Elsword felt someone on top of him, and looked up to see Aisha sitting on top of him wearing a black, almost transparent nightgown she had borrowed from the queen.

"Mmm...morning darling..." Elsword placed his hands on Aisha's thighs, and she leaned down and kissed him.

"Come on, I want you to take me out somewhere today. Also, Chung has something to talk to you about. Just so you know," Aisha whispers in Elsword's ear, "It's fine with me." With that, Aisha got off him and they got dressed, Elsword wondering what Aisha meant. They headed into the hall, and Aisha held Elsword gently, "I'll see you in a bit. Love you." Aisha pecked his cheek before heading down the stairs. Elsword went up the staircase to Chung's room, and knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

"You wanted to see me?" The door opened, and Chung, still wearing the dress from the day before, let him inside. She seemed nervous about something.

"Yes Elsword. I assume Aisha told you already?" Chung sat down, as did Elsword, on the balcony.

"She said she was okay with whatever this was about." Chung stood up and looked at Elsword.

"I love you."

"What!?" Elsword jumped up.

"I love you." Chung grabbed his hands, "Ever since we got to know one another I've loved you. I wanted us to be together, but I was a man. But now I'm a girl so we could! It's...up to you. Please..." Elsword sighed. He couldn't hurt someone close to him like this. It would be difficult, but he could manage. Chung felt warm as Elsword cupped her face, and pressed their lips together. They jumped as they heard a clatter, a metal tray being dropped, and turned to see Delilah.

"W-W-W-What is..." Chung hugged Elsword's arm tightly, wedging it between her breasts.

"Mother, please leave! Elsword is not quite finished yet and has yet to propose to me."

"What!?" Elsword, accompanied by Delilah, stared at her in shock.

"Nonsense, Elsword already has-"

"Someone who is perfectly fine with this." Delilah turned to see Aisha as she walked up to Chung and pecked her cheek, "We discussed it last night." They both looked at Elsword.

"Well? What will it be?" They both said. Elsword took a deep breath, held both their hands, and got onto one knee.

"Aisha, Chung, will you marry me?"

"Of course!" They both squeezed his hand. He stood up and they held each other tightly. Delilah smiled.

"Well then. I shall get things ready for the wedding, now get dressed everyone." Everyone stared at her, "Surely you didn't imagine I would postpone this?" Chung ran up and held her tightly.

"Thank you mom." Delilah patted her head.

"Don't worry about it. Now, everyone get ready."

* * *

Elsword stood patiently at the altar. He never imagined he would get married, let alone to two women. Everyone in the cathedral was unaware of the truth, the nobles only being told that Chung was being married, and the entire city knew of her transformation when Raven attacked. The pews were full, and the bishop was ready to begin the ceremony. Elsword turned as the doors opened, and everyone was perplexed as Delilah entered with both Chung and Aisha in hand. Both wore black dresses, nicely layered and with thin veils with black roses woven into the ensemble. Both girls looked at Elsword and smiled. He looked quite nice in his white tux, and had a pink rose in the top button hole. Delilah handed both girls' hands to Elsword, and sat down in her seat in the front row. The bishop was so shocked he had to take a minute to gather his thoughts.

"Nobles of Hamel and friends of the royal family. We are gathered here today to bear witness under the eye of the El the joining of these...three loving people." The bishop was clearly confused, but continued on as best he could, "Are you Elsword Sieghart?"

"I am."

"Are you Chung Seiker?"

"I am."

"And are you Aisha..." The bishop faltered, he did not know Aisha's last name. Aisha mouthed her last name to help him, "Allaster?"

"I am."

"If there is any here who can see just cause as to why these...three may not be conjoined in holy matrimony, may he speak now or forever hold his peace." No one dared to speak despite how many found this very wrong, "So be it. Do you Elsword Sieghart vow to protect Chung Seiker and Aisha Allaster? To care for them and to love until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Chung Seiker, and Aisha Allaster, swear to show Elsword Sieghart your love? To stand beside in times of strife and hardship?"

"I do." Both said in unison.

"I then pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The bishop, as well as Elsword, grew confused and looked between Aisha and Chung. Which would he kiss? The nobles in the pews sat on the edges of their sets, wondering what would happen now. Elsword quickly got an idea. He brought both girls' faces close, and brought all their lips together at once. They held each other tightly as the crowd applauded, and everyone left the cathedral for the castle to begin the reception. As everyone began to celebrate in the main hall, Elsword and Aisha went into the garden. Chung decided to leave them alone, as they were the ones who truly loved one another.

"I can't believe it Elsword." Aisha breathed as she held his hands tightly. They stared into one another's eyes, "We're married."

"We're at peace." They kissed each other gently.

"I don't want to be in the party. I just want to be with you." Aisha sighed, "I wish Chung had come with us."

"Do you want me to get her?" Elsword offered.

"Elsword...do you really love us both?"

"Yes." Elsword answered without a moment's hesitation. Aisha suddenly held him tighter and wrapped a leg around his.

"Then you better show me tonight. Don't worry about Chung; she just wants to know you love her. Well...she might want some eventually." Elsword responded by grabbing Aisha's ass.

"Well then...I'll have to try hard won't I?" Aisha smiled.

"My my..." They turned to see Chung walking up to them, "In the garden? How romantic."

"Hello Chung, are you sure you don't want to join us tonight?" Aisha asked again.

"I'm sure Aisha. Tonight is your night." Chung acted as if she wasn't married.

"Oh come off it Chung." Elsword grabbed her hand and pulled her in close, "It's our night."

"Yeah...you're right." They all looked at each other.

"I love you." They said.

* * *

The party was over and Chung headed to bed, adamant in her decision to let Aisha and Elsword be alone on this special night. Elsword and Aisha sat on the balcony of his room, staring at the full moon in the clear night sky. They got up in silence, and Elsword carried Aisha to the bed. They began to disrobe, and soon were naked in the bed. They didn't want to mess around.

"Elsword...I love you." Elsword kissed Aisha sweetly.

"I love you too babe. Shall we?" Aisha smiled and spread her legs.

"I'm ready for you." She braced herself as Elsword began to push inside her, "Ah...it hurts..." Aisha clenched her teeth as Elsword finally thrusted deep inside, "Ah!" Aisha twitched slightly, and felt the blood trickling down between her thighs. She moaned as she felt a wave of warmth. She dug her fingers into Elsword's shoulders as he began to thrust in and out.

"Fuck...you're so warm..." Aisha silenced him with a passionate kiss, pulling his tongue into her mouth and sucking on it. She couldn't stop moaning, and Elsword was moving faster and faster. Aisha clenched her wet cunt, and Elsword groaned. Aisha forced him onto his back, and began to bounce up and down.

"Oh El...so good!" Aisha groped herself as she rode him, grinding her hips from side to side occasionally when she sunk down all the way. Elsword's eyes were closed tightly as he felt himself getting closer to the brink, "Not yet! Hold it in!" Aisha moaned loudly, leaning forward as she placed her hands on his chest and moved her hips as fast as she could, "I love you...I love you so much..."

"Ah...Aisha...I can't...hold it anymore..." Elsword groaned. Aisha was disappointed, but this was their first time after all.

"Well, we'll have...plenty of time...to practice." Aisha knew he was about to come, and sunk all the way down and grinded her hips from side to side.

"Ah!" Both exclaimed as they climaxed. As Elsword pumped his load deep inside her, Aisha felt her own cum flowing out. She twitched and shivered as the sensation overcame her. She felt her womb fill up, and moaned at the simple thought of bearing his child. She fell forward on top of him, and both panted heavily as they pulled the sheets over them.

"Aisha...I love you. I don't know what would have happened if I never met you." Aisha blushed at his praise, "You're my light in the darkness." Aisha stared into his eyes.

"And so are you. Never leave my side." They kissed each other before they fell prey to slumber. Angkor appeared in the room, and smiled at their happiness.

"I knew I picked the right girl." He said, "Stay happy you two. Hamel needs strong rulers, and you will by far be the best for the job."

Elsword, Aisha, and Chung ruled Hamel for the rest of their lives. Peace reigned, and they had two children. A daughter with vibrant violet hair birthed by Aisha who had a talent for magic like her mother, and a son with blonde hair with red on the tips birthed by Chung. Like his father, he was adept in the art of the sword. As they grew old, their son Arten met the daughter of Eve. Eve was content with having Raven was a trophy, and offered a peace treaty with Hamel. She swore to never do anything of the sort anymore. Eve visited Elsword and his wives constantly, saying everyday how sorry she was for placing a bounty on his head. They forgave her, and Eve's daughter, who she had conceived from 'playing' with Raven and was named Sana, fell in love with Arten when she visited with Eve. Both parents gave their consent, and they were soon married. Aisha's daughter, Karen, chose to remain single, and became royal advisor for her brother and his wife. The day finally came when Elsword, Aisha, and Chung passed away. Due to Elsword and Aisha's ties to the Abyss, and Chung's exposure to it from such close contact, they fell gravely ill and passed away in their mid fourties. They were buried in the meadow in the hedge maze, and Eve also attended the ceremony. None knew that Angkor, not at all a bad entity, brought their spirits to him in the Abyss, where they continue to live happily together to this day. They have never stopped watching over their children, and learned one day that their offspring were able to see them. Whenever they were in trouble, they were there to comfort them. One day Elsword, Aisha, and Chung sat in the small black mansion Angkor created for them in the Abyss, and were watching their children go about their lives.

"Who would have thought we'd have this?" Chung sighed. Angkor gave them everything they wanted in the afterlife. Their home was in a flower meadow, and the sun shone brightly.

"I didn't, but I don't mind." They all got up, and held each other's hands.

"I love you." They said, and headed inside.

* * *

**Vayne: Kind of an awkward ending huh? Anyway, next in line is a BM x GA, so keep an eye out for it! Don't forget to check my profile and vote for the poll. It helps a lot to get input on my work and you guys get the stories you want to see. Win-Win!**


End file.
